Des livres oubliés
by lady draygone
Summary: Elle est amoureuse. Elle a oublié ses livres. Il s'en est rendu compte. Comment des livres peuvent être un coup de pouce en amour?


La cloche sonna et les élèves se pressèrent vers la sortie, fuyant la salle de classe et le professeur McGonagall qui s'égosillait sur son estrade, à leur crier de ne pas oublier le devoir pour la semaine d'après. Hermione Granger roula des yeux face à tant de désordre et quitta la salle en compagnie de ses amis, pressés eux aussi de s'éloigner, impatients de regagner le terrain de Quidditch où allait débuter l'entraînement.

Hermione les suivait silencieuse, le pas lent, peu enthousiaste. Ils tournèrent à l'angle et croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson ne put s'empêcher de cracher son venin, trop jalouse qu'elle était de les voir finir une heure plus tôt chaque vendredi après-midi. C'était de l'injustice et elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de le faire remarquer.

Les autres restèrent muets, n'adressant pas même un regard aux trois Gryffondor qui les ignorèrent également.

Hermione ne put néanmoins résister à l'envie de lever les yeux.

Il était grand et beau. Il ne la voyait pas. Il était con et elle était amoureuse.

Imperceptiblement, il tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle détourna rapidement le sien, aussi dignement que possible. Mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait jeté sa dignité du haut de la plus haute tour de l'école. Elle s'en rappelait très bien, c'était le jour où elle s'était avoué son amour pour cet odieux personnage.

Et alors que la troupe de Serpentard, à son tour, tournait à l'angle, elle accéléra le pas, espérant naïvement qu'une petite brise parviendrait à rafraîchir ses joues brûlantes. Étonnés, Harry et Ron la regardèrent les dépasser puis s'arrêter brusquement. Elle se retourna tout aussi soudainement vers eux, le visage déconfit.

— J'ai oublié mes livres dans la salle, lâcha-t-elle piteusement.

— Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne? Demanda Harry, soucieux que les Serpentard ne s'en prennent à elle.

Ron en revanche se demandait plutôt comment Hermione Granger avait pu oublier l'un de ses précieux bouquins, et plus intriguant encore, comment pouvait-elle ne pas les oublier plus souvent, obligée qu'elle était d'en porter toujours un ou deux à la main, son sac ne pouvant pas tous les supporter.

— Non, allez-y, sinon vous allez être en retard, répondit-elle, consciente de l'importance du Quidditch pour ses amis.

Elle leur sourit avant de repartir vers la salle de métamorphose. Lorsqu'elle bifurqua à l'angle, les élèves étaient déjà rentrés. D'autres arrivaient encore, et la cloche n'ayant pas encore sonné le début du cours, le professeur McGonagall se tenait toujours près de la porte.

Hermione accéléra le pas et expliqua la situation à la vieille femme qui la pria de faire vite.

La salle n'était pas bien remplie et Hermione remarqua rapidement son livre d'enchantements et celui de métamorphose, soigneusement disposés au coin de la table qu'elle avait occupée. Soulagée, elle déchanta pourtant l'instant d'après, réalisant qui se tenait à présent à sa place habituelle.

Elle soupira puis inspira, se gonflant de courage et de détermination, avant de se diriger la tête haute vers le Serpentard.

Celui-ci ne la remarqua que lorsque deux mains s'abattirent brutalement sur les livres posés sur sa gauche. Son flegme légendaire l'empêcha de sursauter.

Elle ne dit rien. Lui non plus. Mais leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Puis tout aussi dignement qu'elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle détourna le regard et repartit d'où elle était venue.

La bibliothèque était calme et silencieuse, peu fréquentée, comme de coutume.

L'allure fière, la tête haute, le regard dur, il n'osait cependant pas en franchir le seuil. Il resserra sa prise sur les livres qu'il tenait dans sa main, y jeta un bref coup d'œil et pénétra dans le sanctuaire d'Hermione Granger.

Il avança de quelques pas, de grandes enjambées qui l'amenèrent au centre de l'allée principale. Un rapide tour d'horizon lui confirma sa présence. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, plongée qu'elle était dans la rédaction de son devoir. Il supposa sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agissait de celui de métamorphose. Il entendait encore la voix stridente du professeur McGonagall qui, quelques secondes plus tôt résonnait encore dans les couloirs, volant à la poursuite des Serpentard fuyants.

Une nouvelle fois, il scruta furtivement les alentours. Et d'un pas décidé, rejoignit la table où il laissa lourdement tomber les livres qu'il tenait jusqu'alors.

La jeune fille sursauta. Ses yeux quittèrent la page de son grimoire, et relevant la tête, elle les posa alors sur le garçon qui prenait place à sa table.

Elle déglutit difficilement, à la fois stupéfaite et anxieuse de le trouver là, face à elle, la dévisageant bizarrement.

— J'aurais pu te ramener tes livres, commença-t-il en desserrant sa cravate d'un air nonchalant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, avisant les livres que le garçon poussait vers elle du bout des doigts. Elle allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Je suppose que tu ne les as pas ouverts. Tu aurais alors remarqué que ceux que tu as récupérés ne sont pas les tiens.

Cette fois, elle haussa les sourcils, incrédule, et voulut une fois encore prendre la parole. Mais le Serpentard paraissait vraisemblablement déterminé à ne pas lui laisser placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

— Je pourrais très bien te dire que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à mettre les miens à la place. Peut-être que tu te dis que j'ignorais que c'étaient tes livres. Peut-être que je préfèrerais que tu penses ça. Mais alors tout ça n'aurait aucun sens…

Elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre pour lui affirmer qu'en effet ses paroles étaient insensées, mais il poursuivit, considérant à peine son air perdu.

— La vérité, c'est que j'étais pleinement conscient de ce que je faisais, parce que je _savais_ qu'il s'agissait bien de _tes_ livres. Inutile de les ouvrir pour admirer sur la première page ton nom étalé en grosses lettres, puisque je _savais_ que c'était _ta_ place, sinon il est clair que _jamais_ je n'aurais choisi de m'asseoir à _cette_ table… Elle est beaucoup trop près de l'estrade.

Il prit le temps, l'espace d'une seconde, de regarder l'expression qu'affichait la jeune fille et ne sut la décrire.

— Bref, reprit-il. Tu dois alors te demander pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je me pose aussi la question et je crois que c'était un moyen comme un autre de venir te parler, parce que là j'ai vraiment une excuse. Ça peut paraître bête, mais puisque je ne bénéficie pas des vertus propres à ta maison, il faut bien que je me contente de celles propres à la mienne. Et ce stratagème était la ruse la moins minable que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir t'approcher à couvert.

Un sourie crispé vint étirer ses lèvres et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en se laissant glisser légèrement sur sa chaise, adoptant ainsi une position plus relâchée.

— Je crois que je vais arrêter de me rabaisser comme ça, tu m'excuseras si je ne suis pas très à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Et puis tu t'en charges tellement bien à ma place. C'est vrai, je me demande souvent où tu puises toute cette vitalité à crier haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre que je suis un con arrogant incapable de penser par lui-même. Je veux bien admettre qu'il m'arrive _parfois _d'être con et un _tantinet _arrogant. Pour ce qui est du reste, je suppose que tu fais allusion aux valeurs du sang? Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir mais je suis bel et bien capable de penser par moi-même, bien que je partage, _si l'on peut dire_, certaines idées sur la pureté du sang.

Il regarda ses ongles parfaitement limés et polis, semblant réfléchir deux secondes, tandis qu'elle haussait un sourcil tout en fronçant l'autre, ayant visiblement abandonné l'idée de vouloir faire de ce monologue une conversation.

— En fait, _je_ pense que la supériorité des sangs purs se vérifie quant à l'éducation dispensée pendant l'enfance. Tu auras beau lire tous les bouquins que tu veux, tu ne pourras pas tout savoir du monde magique, et tu le sais. C'est ce qui t'enrage, et je le sais. Il y aura toujours des petits détails, des petits riens que les enfants de sorciers, qu'importe leur degré de pureté, connaîtront mieux qu'un enfant de moldus. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais je me suis renseigné: les moldus appellent ça le capital culturel. Vous partez avec un handicap, vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Néanmoins, et s'il te plaît ne me lance pas de sort pour ça, je pense que je pourrais t'apprendre. J'_aimerais_ t'apprendre. Ne le prends pas mal, ce ne serait pas comme un cours, même si je sais que tu es toujours avide d'apprendre, ce serait plutôt quelque chose qui viendrait petit à petit, à mesure qu'on apprendrait à se connaître tous les deux…

Elle le regarda hébétée.

— Je suppose que là encore, c'est une excuse de ma part, pour passer du temps avec toi.

Elle rosit violemment.

— Je me disais d'ailleurs que demain… si tu n'as rien de prévu, on pourrait se retrouver aux Trois Balais pour prendre un thé. Je sais que tu aimes le thé…

Elle approuva silencieusement, hochant la tête, n'y croyant pas.

— Tu ne bois que du thé le matin, avec deux cuillères de lait, lâcha-t-il mal à l'aise. C'est bête mais y a tout un tas de détails comme ça que j'ai noté ces derniers temps… Ces derniers mois…

Elle prenait en réalité quatre grosses cuillères de lait avec, sans compter les deux cuillères de sucre, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Il se tritura les doigts.

— Ces deux dernières années, finit-il par avouer.

Elle esquissa un sourire gêné et détourna le regard.

— J'ai aussi remarqué, reprit-il la voix plus rauque, que tu _paraissais _avoir rougi, tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Alors ce ne sont peut-être que des conclusions hâtives mais elle m'ont néanmoins conforté dans l'idée que peut-être ma proposition pour demain ne serait pas rejetée. Seuls les septième année ont l'autorisation de sortir demain et la neige en dissuadera certainement une bonne partie… Si toutefois, tu préfères un lieu plus… discret, je suis prêt à te suivre…

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, des rides apparaissant sur son front. Elle ouvrait la bouche, outrée, alors qu'il se levait. Il semblait satisfait. Mais le plus dur restait à faire. D'un sort, il récupéra les livres qu'il avait déposé là quelques instants plus tôt.

Une fois encore, elle ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait séduite par sa carrure, sa voix et son discours bien qu'incompréhensif et se levait à présent sans même un regard. Avant de s'en retourner pourtant, il baissa les yeux sur elle.

— Je crois que ça ira, lâcha-t-il, et elle crut un instant qu'il se faisait la réflexion à lui-même tant il paraissait peu enclin à lui parler plus longtemps.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement, s'engageant dans une autre allée, sous le regard larmoyant de la cinquième année.

Quelques étagères plus loin, assise à une table isolée, Hermione Granger envisageait sérieusement d'ouvrir son livre de métamorphose, désireuse de parfaire son devoir pourtant presque achevé, lorsque deux livres tombèrent lourdement sur le bois dur de sa table. Surprise, elle leva les yeux de son parchemin.

Il était grand et beau. En cet instant, il semblait la voir, une lueur étrange paraissait même habiter ses yeux sombres. Il restait pourtant un con et elle en était toujours éperdument amoureuse.

Blaise Zabini se mordit l'intérieur des joues, sa manière à lui de se redonner de ce courage qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, avant de prendre place face à elle et parler de sa voix grave.

— J'aurais pu te ramener tes livres...


End file.
